Would You Rather
by justpink
Summary: A simple game of choosing two options: "Would you rather have me stay in Soul Society or stay here? 'With you,' she silently added in thought. Rated T for language.


_Hey! It's been a while! I would like to present to you a drabble that has no moral lessons whatsoever, which I wrote at 3 am in the morning! XD haha, enjoy!_

_Italics_ are thoughts!

_And many thanks to narcotic-lullaby! My bb xD Ciao for now!_

* * *

"Hey, Ichigo." she called while she sat comfortably in his bed, her horror manga long forgotten.

"Hm," he mumbled in reply as he focused on his homework.

"There was this game that some of the girls I eat lunch with were playing, and I want to try it." She proclaimed with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked though he was still trying to solve the math problem in front of him.

"It's called 'Would you rather'!" She exclaimed, this time not even bothering to cover her excitement.

This made him turn around and shot her an incredulous look. She ignored this and gave him a big smile instead.

"Are you serious?" He questioned, while he turned and tried to focus on the problem again.

"Yes! This way we can learn more about each other!" She reasoned, her smile never fading.

He scoffed at her remark, "No thanks, you're just bored Rukia. Go draw some of your bunnies and bother someone else."

She huffed and crossed her arms, "I'm not bored and I don't want to! My artistic abilities are already excellent and besides, I just wanna see who can ask the hardest question!"

He gave no reply and was thinking furiously. _'What was that formula again?'_ he thought, oblivious that Rukia was still talking to him, _'Was it the qua..quadr-' _

"Ohh, I see!" she suddenly yelled.

_Poof_! Gone. Her outburst made him forget what formula he needed to use. He tried to remember it, but it was long gone. He turned and gave her a furious glare,

"What the hell!"

"What," She said innocently, giving him a half-shrug.

"It's not my fault your too much of a coward to play a simple game of questions," she taunted as she suddenly turned to her high-and-mighty persona.

"I'm right, huh?" She continued with a smirk on her face when he didn't reply.

_'Calm down, Ichigo' _he thought as he tried to focus yet again on his homework.

"Ah-ha! Coward!" _She just wouldn't shut up! _

"Fine!" He snapped,his patience slowly slipping, "I'll play your stupid game so you can finally leave me the hell alone!"

She squealed and explained to him the basic rule: just pick one of the options that were given to him, and if he can't answer the question he obviously loses and earns a flick on the ear or better yet a kick on the shin.

"Okay," she began, "I'll start!"

"Would you rather...be stuck in a room with Nii-sama or Zaraki-taichou?"

"Byakuya," he answered with no hesitation, "He won't bother lifting a finger to start a fight with me unlike Kenpachi."

She nodded and pointed at him indicating that it was his turn. It was quiet for a second as he tried to think of a hard question in order for the game to end already.

"Would you rather," he started, "be hated by your brother or be hated by...Renji?"

She thought for a second. Ichigo smiled a little, feeling accomplished that she might not be able to answer and can finally be fr-

"Renji," she answered, killing his little dream, "Cause I know it'll only take him a day or two to forgive me, besides, the dude can't live without me!"

He felt his heart stop for a second. _'Can't live without her...' _he thought to himself. That's how he felt during the 17 months he didn't see her. _Shit_. _No way_. _Go away unwanted feeling! _He shook off the silly thought and turned to her.

"Okay! Would you rather eat Inoue's cooking or get hugged by Nel?"

"Eat Inoue's cooking," he replied stoically.

"I'd rather not suffocate from Nel's gigantic-I mean, s-strong arms, yeah, that girl has _really_ strong arms! You know, f-for a girl!"

She eyed him suspiciously before muttering _'Pervert'_, which made him turn a shade of pink. She felt insecure for a second thinking that maybe he preferred girls with _nice_ assets. What the hell did she care? It was just Ichigo.

"Would you rather get eaten by your precious bunnies or get kissed by Kon?" He asked as he smiled thinking this will be the final question.

"Get eaten by my precious bunnies!" She yelled in excitement, "Do you know that if I get eaten there will be more bunnies cause I'm inside a bunny!"

He stared at her, clearly dumbfounded at her conclusion. _'What kind of sick imagination does this girl have?' _He thought. She was still in her dream land of her bunnies when Ichigo snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Oi, your turn!" He yelled as he used his finger to gently push her forehead.

She swatted his hand away and thought hard for a second. She knew how to finally end the game. Hopefully, he would just take it as small joke but it's worth a try.

"Okay, here's the ultimate final question that will definitely declare me winner!" She announced gleefully as he crossed his arms across his chest and scoffed loudly.

"Would you rather," she began, "have me stay in Soul Society or stay here?"

_'With you,_' she added silently in thought.

He stared at her wide-eyed, and slightly shocked that she would ask something like..._that_. Something that hits him right on the spot: The fact that _he needed her_. He looked at her intensely trying to answer her question without giving away too much of his feelings. She stared back, never wavering from his gaze. She felt the tension in the air start to form. Originally, she had planned the question to be a small joke, but she can't help but feel nervous. He opened his mouth to answer,

"Stay-"

"Nii-chan! Rukia-chan!" Yuzu yelled from downstairs, interrupting him, "Dinner's ready!"

Both snapped back to reality. Rukia got up too quickly, her face burning slightly from Ichigo's gaze. She didn't understand what made her feel embarrassed all of a sudden. Too conscious about her burning face, she didn't notice Ichigo also shared the same reaction. She rushed at his door, slightly flustered as she thought she would cheat her way out, so she won't be able to hear his answer.

"W-Well, that ends the game! You lo-"

She heard him get up and stand behind her; his warmth and reiatsu intoxicating her. She doesn't turn around, but instead she felt his hand land on top of her head as he gently leaned down to whisper in her ear,

"With me."

He quickly opened his door and walked out. Rukia noticed the tiny blush that appeared in his cheeks. She laughed softly and thought smugly,

_'I knew it' _

"...wait, does that mean I lose?"

* * *

_A penny for you thoughts? xD_


End file.
